


Uvas Negras （黑葡萄）

by MaryChain175 (Sumbert_P)



Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Seb, Fruit, M/M, Many talks(maybe too much?, Minor Self-blame, Misunderstanding, Oral Sex, Punk&Jerk, They just in love, Top Chris, hopefully fluffy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumbert_P/pseuds/MaryChain175





	1. Chapter 1

他看见了。  
Chris站在那个柜台前面。

快要坠入高楼底脚的太阳向旧橙色转去，玻璃柜中柔和的暖白射灯已经打开，调的微暗，将夕晒勾出的轮廓映得模糊起来。细肩带黑色长裙，女营业员涂着紫红甲油，她有一双很美的手，去打开白色的方盒。那双湛蓝的眼睛看着她优雅的动作——黑色的皮革躺在天鹅绒垫上，而他将目光汇聚在那泛着光泽的物件上时候，似乎勾起了嘴角。  
太远了，Sebastian没法看清Chris脸上的表情。他不敢再靠近一步，怕自己的影子投在过于干净的玻璃窗上。安静的街巷，有三两个孩子在身后嬉戏，抱着袋子的他和身边充满爱意望着自己孩子玩耍的女人站得不远，不过他的视线更多投向白色的店内。

这里，他知道。  
GUILLOT，像他一样的那些男孩女孩都知道这个名字的意义。

而现在，Chris出现在这里，他订了一只项圈。

店里播放的香颂柔情似水，可此刻Sebastian的内心几乎要爆裂开来。  
他什么也没有告诉过Chris。  
三个月前，这个男人第一次吻他，带着仿佛他有可能拒绝一样的眼神，请求他，慌乱而急切地表达如同夏威夷热浪的爱意。三个月，毕竟只有三个月，而且他了解Chris不是这个圈子里的人。哦，Chris，Evans，Chris，脑神经信号传递到这个名字的音节就足以让人颤抖，阳光下的轻微眩晕。他像太阳，沙滩，人人都趋之若鹜的好闻的防晒霜，不到一百个日夜足以沁入你身上的每一个毛孔缝隙，在其中酝酿甜意。

“请稍等，我去取配套订购的名牌。”

GUILLOT并不大，柜台离Sebastian很近，隔着薄薄的玻璃窗，他听得见里面的对话。  
Sebastian有些失神地望着自己的男友，侧对着他。他今天穿了灰色的长袖T恤和格子衬衫，水洗的浅色牛仔裤。他的头发昨天刚刚修剪过，短的有点男孩气，Seb还记得昨晚大腿内侧被那些调皮的短发扫过的感觉。要不了两天，他的胡渣冒出来了不少，Seb喜欢帮Chris抹上泡沫然后吻住索求的嘴唇，弄得自己也被蓝莓味的泡沫包围。他喜欢他光滑的脸颊，也喜欢他有些硬度的胡茬，嘿，这可是Chris。Chris的一切都是好的。  
而这一切都是我的。  
因这一常常冒出来的念头，Sebastian几乎要笑出声来，收紧的双臂绞得塑料袋沙沙作响。可笑的Seb又在欣赏他的Chris啦，发红的耳边响起了Charles的声音，怎么办啊爱情让小傻瓜完全失明了。  
不对。Sebastian觉得有必要纠正一下心里的自言自语——应该说，我的一切都是他的了。  
他怎么会忘。Sebastian一直知道自己是什么样子的，需要什么，是他选择了这样的表达方式，出于本能。他在来到美国后的第二年认识了一些朋友之后就全盘接受了这样的自己，就像有些人喜欢炸薯条里不加盐，有些人需要在入睡时开一盏台灯给身体一点亮光，Sebastian需要信任与命令，需要全情地交付，需要没有犹豫没有疑虑没有恐惧的掌心，来捧这一颗柔软至奋不顾身的心脏。生而如此。他从没为身份苦恼过，过得开心快乐，稍有放纵也是年轻贪玩的时候了。他知道自己给多数人的印象还像刚毕业没多久的大学生，但他经历过一些，不全是好的，不过可以说更多的是好的，清楚的意识到依赖道具和挑战限度的年纪已经过去了，有些事情看得没有那么重，另一些情愫慰藉在疲惫的时候变得弥足珍贵。而这个时候Chris出现在他生命里，宛如一道神谕。  
很久没有那么强烈的身份确认感了，他盯着玻璃窗框住的Chris的鞋子，它们踱来踱去，摩擦着光亮的瓷砖，Seb感到自己的手心在出汗。  
是什么时候呢？Chris是什么时候知道的呢？  
不会是试探和猜测。Chris喜欢无伤大雅的恶作剧，有时候弄得人哭笑不得也没法对着一张笑脸发什么脾气。但，那个精致到让人忘记呼吸的白色方盒意味着毫无疑问的确信。Sebastian确定自己藏得足够好，他不是故意的隐藏，好吧，某种意义上算是。他爱这个男人，他知道这样的身份关系不是所有人都能够接受。是的，他对Chris有信心，从每次他那么“Chris”地看着他的时候，每次他软热的舌头搅进他心喉的时候，每次他小心翼翼将他抱进合适水温的浴缸清理还要吻他额头的时候。Seb觉得现在这样很好，也许和Chris并不需要其它的关系，他们相爱，还不够吗？  
三个月而已，还有很多时间，一切可以慢慢来。也许我们结婚三年后，Dodger咬坏了我们一起买的最后一双摇绒拖鞋，我会把以前的荒唐事当作笑话，逗他在前戏的时候更卖力一些。天呐，我在想什么，结婚……  
可是Chris还是知道了。他站在眼前，在远离闹市的僻静小巷里的GUILLOT，手指轻轻敲击着硬壳，他们有人说是象牙盒盖，有些心不在焉半是好奇地打量着店里的一切。  
是和Charles或是Chace聊天的时候吗？可基本每次Sebastian都在场，自己才是闹腾得最凶的一个。事实上Charles也不太了解具体的状况，Chace知道得更多一些，可连上任女友来郑重其事地求证的时候都只撂下一句“如果Seb想，他会告诉你的”，和Chris也只见过两次。那会是日记吗？Chris如果什么时候翻过了他也不介意，最近上面写满了快乐和自己那些可笑的小幻想，他有那么多新的事情要记下来，没有空页留给Chris送他的墨水去发昨天的牢骚，那可是海洋的深蓝卷着快乐的细碎金屑。最有可能的是自己做梦的时候喊了些什么，那里塞满了对Chris的各种奇异想象，不确定是不是梦到什么场景的时候朝着习惯搂抱着自己入睡的男友耳边说了些什么奇怪的话，总之哪个世界里他们都在一起……

“Evans先生，是吗？不好意思久等了。”

“哦，没关系。”

Sebastian看得见闪着银光的牌子，它那么小，那么狭长，他仍看得见。想象着它在自己咽喉处带来的冰凉感。哦，那上面似乎还有红色的装饰，宝石吗，虽然他二十岁时候梦想中的项圈该有欧泊的磷光，但谁在乎呢，Chris替我扣上的就是我的梦想。重要的是，那上面刻着的名字，那个即将归属于Christopher Evans的名字……

“ E.C.Janson ，  
对吗？Evans先生，请检查一下拼写，虽然我们不会出错但还是请细心检查一下。一周之内如果有别的想法还可以有一次修改的机会，但要再交5%的全额订金以及通常还需等待……”

“哦，不用了，我相信是对的。谢谢，请帮我包装好。”

太阳怎么能够离开的这么快，有鸟扑着翅膀穿过安静的街巷，一只，或者两只。Sebastian从未感到周围的空气如此稀薄。连爱人的气息都要消失在暴风雨前的气压里。

Chris看了看表，拿起包装袋，转身离开了GUILLOT，坐上停在巷口的车，把袋子放在副驾驶上，系好安全带，向东驶去。  
Chris没有看见他。

他想回家，需要回家。  
非常需要。


	2. Chapter 2

厨房水池里还放着昨晚的盘子，黏糊糊，乱糟糟堆在一起。昨晚他们吃了不太正宗的墨西哥玉米片，浓烈的酱汁在Chirs的口腔里尝起来那么尤卡坦。水声，水龙头一滴一滴地渗着水，需要叫水管工来修理。或许Chris也可以，他修好过让洗衣机时常能够适合金鱼生活的脱水系统。  
墙上挂好了三天前他挑的那副画——年轻画师复刻的克里姆特的吻，装饰画，上面撒了更多的金粉，开出了紫蓝绒制的花苞。Chris挂好的，他知道Seb是个拿起锤子有大半的可能瞄上自己手背的人。  
Sebastian没有换鞋，他把提了一路的袋子放在木桌上，坐在旁边的餐椅上。

家。  
他的小公寓。九十年代的公寓顶楼：一间卧室，有足够的阳光，足够软的床和Chris总觉得不太安全的床边书架；很小的阁楼，得靠梯子才能推开隔板，现在上了锁；客厅，厨房和餐厅，一张沙发，电视机，鞋柜和每次清理都有些麻烦但还是留下来了的地毯。  
这是他和Chris的家。

他准备再买一只沙发靠垫，条纹的，尽管已经有了两只，但他已经邀请了Dodger就需要有所准备。Sebastian从没养过狗，自己似乎更喜欢猫。Chris养狗，他说了很多关于狗的事情，有时大笑有时红了眼眶，他说Sebastian会喜欢的，他有过的每一只狗也会愿意用口水把他的裤子弄得一团糟，如果它们都有机会见见这个星球上最甜蜜的小孩。嘿，你是不是有点把我当成一样毛茸茸摇尾巴的东西了，问出口脸就烧得厉害，Chris怎么说的也记不清了，大概开心的一把抱起了他，和啤酒瓶一起滚在地毯上。  
Chris。在舌尖一次又一次甜蜜滑出的名字，天真，热，坚决，印记，誓言，现在，要让这个安静得可怕的公寓一点点剥裂开来。找不到缝隙，没有开始，不肯停止，Sebastian的心脏跳得空洞出了回音，每一下都敲进胃里，追着那个名字要离开这里。

有什么从袋子里滚落，快到桌子边沿时被他用手接住。浑圆，黑紫的，葡萄。他从街转角的水果店——在那个店门前，第一次和Chris撞个满怀——买回家的，半袋黑葡萄。  
Sebastian打开了水龙头，白色的水柱冲进挤在一起的葡萄中间。

Jason  
E.C.Jason。他不想知道这些字母这样排列的意义，代表着一个什么样的人，可没有办法阻止它们冲进自己的大脑，也没有办法否认不止一次从Chris的通话中听到过这个名字。Chris不太擅长和陌生人交流，但熟悉起来后往往会显得过于兴奋，所有的事情恨不得倾囊而出。有些工作上的事也许更适合在房间门外谈，他们之间把握着让两人舒服的边界，虽然Chris对此似乎更不在乎，他喜欢手指在接电话的时候卷着Seb的头发玩弄。

他不该跟着过去的。他那么信任Chris，而Chris值得这样的信任。  
Sebastian拨弄着水槽里被淹没的葡萄，一颗颗都在嘲笑自己的自以为是。

Chris爱他，这毫无疑问，每个清晨醒来的拥吻，离开家时候急匆匆的吻。他那双真诚的眼睛，在没有星星的晚上也在倾吐明亮的爱意。而Sebastian同样，那么竭尽全力的回应着那个在第一次见面时，阻止了他扑向地面足以对抗地心引力的男人。他们对视，他们拥抱，他们接吻，他们做爱。是，Chris总是那么温柔，开始的时候有些过分小心翼翼了，连高潮时候唤他的名字也带着一点怜惜，终于肯在他皮肤上留下一些痕迹第二天醒来仍是面带悔色。没关系他们可以慢慢来，彼此熟悉适应，还有多少的黎明日落晨起黄昏。

三个月，一切的幻想在今天被他曾经梦寐以求的GUILLOT击得粉碎。  
Chris，GUILLOT，项圈，名牌。这样的组合听起来像是Sebastian会笑到醒过来的梦，而这个下午被自己多余的好奇心残忍地证明，原来是噩梦。真实的噩梦。

他知道两种关系的不同，虽然自己常常混为一谈。爱是一种能力，有水洼溪流也有湖泊海洋，有孤星自燃也有银河行星环带，就像如果你质疑理智和情感的冲突，不相信人能承担的身份，那是没有去过佩索阿的阁楼，不曾看见稿纸上的铅字来自几个世界。有人可以，爱着一个人同时成为另一个人的Dom。Seb见到过，一个美的惊人笑起来有左边酒窝的女孩，她的Sub和情人一起参加过他的派对，都帮她留下了马丁尼里的樱桃。他们说她看起来甜美，实际很强势，能力出众，将一切处理的很好，是个可爱的情人优秀的Dom。Chris当然可以，Seb毫不怀疑他可以做到。事实上，在被扶起之后，见到Chris的第一眼，他就想跪在这个金发男人的面前全然不在乎已有的狼狈模样。他确实是个无可挑剔的情人。也能是一个好Dom。Chris能做到任何事情，Sebastian做不到的事。

Sebastian不知道这些葡萄在水里是不是呆的太久，黑压压一片，它们在脱水么。他说不出希望它们做些什么，也许只是别再盯着自己了。  
多可笑啊，嫉妒只会发生在有等同条件资格得到的人们之间，而带着侥幸心理揣测着伴侣得意得塑造出迎合形象的人早就失去了这样的权利。他藏得那么辛苦，像一个彻底的傻子为了保护最后一朵玫瑰将它锁进玻璃柜把钥匙埋进深海却在爱人生日前一晚想起自己许诺过的礼物，那朵玫瑰是为扎破他的食指而种下的。如果一开始就告诉他，那些疼痛那些勒痕都会是我的对不对。  
水池水面浮起了一层细小的脏污，被灯照的晶晶亮。Sebastian发现他的指甲有些长了，捞起葡萄的时候抓破了几颗，甲缝里被染成了深紫红色。

他想到了阁楼的那层隔板，他得找到钥匙。他想开锁，拿一些东西。


	3. Chapter 3

八点过三分，Chris盯着公寓的电梯里发亮的显示屏，在2楼停下，走进来一个中年女人牵着小女孩，睁着大眼睛露出两颗虎牙。他笑了，想想还是别弄乱绑得精致的麻花辫，伸出手捏了捏她的小脸蛋。

僵硬。脸上的肌肉绷得僵硬，并不是因为什么面罩口匣，Sebastian没有留下这其中的任何一件。现在有点后悔懊恼，多一些遮掩的工具就能够少一些表情管理，没人愿意看到高潮里抽搐的的眼横流的泪咬不住破碎词句的唇，一无是处。

如果不是路上堵得厉害，也许他能早大半个小时回来。现在才觉得胃里空空的。习惯了，和Scott搭边的就没件好事。说了自己不回来吃晚饭，冰箱里除了腌黄瓜和快见底的番茄肉酱应该不会有什么了。哦，昨天中午剩下的披萨，Seb可能发现被自己胡乱塞进最底下一格的它们然后处理掉了。Seb吃过晚饭了吗？

手指离开后穴，胃里开始涌上一股焦酸味。已经很久没有忘记吃晚饭了，Chris会生气的。  
不，Chris不会的，他会打电话叫来没有海鲜的海鲜饭，会威胁不陪他去早订好了票的古早漫集，或者在Seb躺进绒毯解开浴袍，问他几点睡的时候把手里的书页翻得像广场上扑腾的一群白鸽，仅此而已。Chris曾捧着自己的脸，幼稚地承诺会给他所有能给予的美好。  
而他只把愤怒留给值得愤怒的人，Sebastian把左手举到眼前，他不能去想那个名字，张开食指和中指，之间拉出一条透明的黏腻，滴在掌心。

经纪人还没决定接下的新剧本，八十年代的喜剧默片，为准备一次可能会见到尼尔盖曼的面试的T恤把自己埋葬在衣柜里，最近的上次是为了给自己准备一本拼贴册子弄得手指沾满胶水，太多的事情会让Sebastian在试图回答上一餐吃了些什么的时候掩饰不住的慌张茫然。眼睛像遇见了强光瞪得很大，深冬没有关窗，房间被风吹的很冷，双颊也能骤然飞上红晕，受到某种指控一般试图保持身体直立却被过分的歉意烤的焦苏，微微一低头，发旋冒出蜷促着的褐发丛，一点点发白的头皮就让Chris彻底被击溃。  
Chris从没想过Seb身上有任何需要改变的，就是这样不太健康的习惯也因为属于Seb，让Chris决意皱紧的眉头犹豫起来。

紧。很久没有上过护理油，皮革的边缘带来了不熟悉的生涩感。一个人调整它们的位置不是件容易的事，可他不能出错。他必须做到最好。肋骨下缘的固定终于扣上，到底在期待什么，Sebastian回到了十六岁有坏男孩朝他扔纸团的夏天，站在十米的跳台上，脚趾已经挪出了防滑垫，眼里涨满孤注一掷的蓝色。

Chris不爱洋蓟，可Seb喜欢，他就觉得那些叶子有了露水的味道。Chris从没觉得男生该花多少时间在自己的头发上，但每次把手指卷在那圈柔软里的时候他感谢那些说不出牌子的很贵的洗发露。原来爱上一个人那么容易，以前听来可笑的情话在这个男人身边像汉谟拉比法典一样被定义，古老严格而苍白。提醒自己不要沉溺是徒劳无功的，Chris觉得快乐，渺小而无可作为的快乐。能让冗杂世界的一切归位的男孩却没有任何索求往往让人恐慌，几次夜里醒来不记得梦见了好还是坏，抚摸着Seb突起的肩胛骨，会突然害怕那里长出翅膀。

痒，Sebastian尝试在束缚的范围内活动了一下肩背，Chris随时都可能从这个门走进来。没有哪个掌控中的人会欢迎自己准备的这场没有预告的入侵。那双蓝眼睛里的温存，Seb咽下了口腔里的津液，感受它们流到咽喉一个起伏顶住扣紧的绑带，现在想起来只能让人忍不住尖叫。他的承受度非常高，可臆想里的疼痛已经让身体忘记跪下的麻木感。

不公平。

5楼到了。

他转动钥匙的时候，听到了一些微不可言的声音在耳后根悉嗦作响。哦，是楼道里的小野猫，他曾经试着去抚摸，它的爪子那时候正勾着Seb的鞋带，而Chris的影子一靠近它立刻一溜烟蹿到了楼上，高高竖起尾巴，玻璃珠的眼睛俯视蹲着的Chris。脑中不合时宜地冒出Scott的声音，高中或是更小一点时候的控诉，骂他法西斯控制狂，不过充其量也只是墨索里尼，有名无实的恶魔。

一片漆黑。灯刚被打开，立刻关了。

“Seb？”

拉链的声音在黑暗里被无限放大。  
Chris感到双眼不受控制地被撑开，不是为了看清什么。他们不常这么做，湿热的口腔包裹住他的性器，抽走了仅有的空气，Chris的勃起几乎是瞬时的。舌蕾像一颗颗过载的吸盘，要抽出自己下身鼓胀的血管里滚动的血浆。比任何一次更急促，安静，耳蜗嗡鸣。Chris心跳在脊骨，下意识伸出手旋即被含入。  
被握住，被舔舐，没有修剪的指甲几乎要划伤软壁，他却鬼使神差地又向里推进一寸，刮到了小舌头。桃心形。Seb无数次仰头大笑起来，眼合成一线，他瞥见过那小东西的样子，殷红，颤动，匿在舌峰后摇晃。碰到了，分不清的液体涌上指尖，瞬间的罪恶自责让曝露在空气里的手蜷缩，可抬头的欲望猛地弹动，就在受害者的气息边。他想开口问Seb好吗，猝不及防又被卷入下一轮潮。  
圆的。挤压。肿胀。继续。一颗还有一颗。  
浑圆变形在嘴里，摩擦前端，一轮一轮撞得Chris手指颤抖着往下，寻找熟悉的下颚，沟壑，滚烫的皮肤外他摸到了硬质的边缘。顷刻，裂开，更多的汁水来自他的，他的，它的，全部彻底地喷溅出去。他怎么能容下这许多，Chris喘得粗沉，扣住蓬乱褐发的指节松作一摊，无力地摸索着爱人的脸，但分明只听见自己呻吟的回声——Seb把所有，声音液体回应，吞进了喉管。离Chris那么近，可他看不清，不确定，担心几乎要唤回高潮黑白闪回里男人几乎不剩的理智，但Seb拉住了他的衣角。没有灯光，Chris也能感到炽热的视线锁在自己身上，望着他，起身用尽气力地吻。酸苦混着快腥不见了的甜，是葡萄啊，把Seb染得紫红摔坏在盛夏藤蔓纠缠里一路花火蹿进心脏每个侧枝桠杈，惊心动魄吻着他领到床上。

不行，还不够。Sebastian咬着Chris舌尖，感受着他比往常任何一次都激动。但这不够，他阻止了伸向床头抽屉的企图，Chris的手指，唾液已经凝固在上面的手指，直接滑入蜜道。我准备得足够好，冰凉的手指几乎握不稳Chris只肯进入的两指，还是竭力引着向尾骨开拓。  
这里更好，从没说错过什么，没开过并不有趣的玩笑，没隐藏过让现在痛苦的秘密，一直诚实地对你打开，想要你，渴求你，拥紧你……感觉到了么，CHRIS。

太超过了。Chris脑里的弦在Seb攥着他的两指和自己的两指一起挤入滑湿穴口的时候就断了。他会受伤的。但在最接近Seb内脏的路上，他们绞紧的指腹如此亲密地对话，Seb的身体急不可耐地倾吐，从未曝露在阳光下的幽暗交流宛如咒语。Seb安静地可怕。让我听到你，从未有过Chris说不出话的情形，不规则的球体涨满喉管，扁桃体和深埋股缝里的海绵体一起硬着。Seb艰难地抬起了身子，乳头滑进舌床，吮吸，引起一阵背部痉挛。Chris的鼻子蹭着革面，忘情间感到自己的脖子被系上了什么。  
云被夜风吹散，初升的月光很淡很薄，足以烫沸那双蓝眸。他抬头，两道黑线绷紧，传过来影子里Seb颈侧动脉的狂跳。皮革，深色的条带在锁骨的下方交叠，金属圆环紧拉着直挂小腹的一端，另一端嵌在腰际勒出肋骨下红印的圈带上。Chris的心沉在身下光白躯体的最低一隅，红肿渗出白色浊泪，撑开了单薄蕾丝的花纹错杂，几近哭泣。他们曾嬉闹撒过啤酒乳液与烟灰的床在月夜化身为祭台，彼此连为一体仍在靠近。  
他从未想过眼前的情形……骗子，你从没想过？没想过在柔软的后颈施力拧出血印，没想过那双大的不可思的眼睛扩张到只剩下你，没想过咬到皮下骨里看甜孩在红痕里扭动？骗子。  
异物的冰凉，隐约的光泽，这个尚不明确的认知像是鼓励，像是号角，像是雪崩。

像是下了一个决定。他不知道怎么说爱他，不知道眩晕里的他是不是听得见，所以他去做。

Sebastian梦见过火箭V-2，脏绿的武器。  
它在胃腔门口发射，从自己眼球晶状体里拖拽出一道蓝色偏多的彩虹去了香蕉园。  
Chris进来了，第一次碾压进每个皱褶地刺入，挺进不再温柔，逼出花刺与长矛。气缸轰鸣，液压杆泵到了最低点，一条滚灼油柱进了活塞室。他的腺体，通口，欲望，都被润滑安抚点燃炸开花火烧干了皮革，没有束缚，他射在他的最深处，射在月亮不能揭发的阴影里。混着Chris腹肌纹路里浸出的汗水，滚落到自己腰侧，滑落在吊袜边缘。终于还是哭了出来。打翻了葡萄架的孩子翻滚在泥浆和紫水里，高潮里的轰鸣声伴着脚底心生出的酸愉，快要让他忘记列车的终点站没有写着自己的名姓。  
倒刺形的字母，J，小丑，自动点唱机，珠宝，尺寸不合适的安慰玩具带不来安慰没有快乐。Sebastian讨厌拼字游戏。勒紧的窒息没能阻止记忆回潮，夜还有很长，Chris却开始亲吻他一塌糊涂的皮肤，退了出来，从他身体里带走了全部的热。男孩仿佛支持不住，开始啜泣着低语，猫叫一般。

“我可以的，可以的……可以……”

无所不能的Seb你在担心什么，Chris耐心地吻着，安抚着Sebastian的背。第一次放任地绝对控制带来的享受竟让他此刻才发现爱人不寻常的压抑，破碎地呢喃里是意犹未尽，是忧虑害怕。这不对，他尽可能平静下自己，尝试去更仔细倾听。

“我……Chris，不要，Chris……的Seb可以……”

“我，为什么不是我，不是Seb。”  
“是你，是你，”咽喉里股动的哭腔和无意识地否定词让Chris心疼，止不住地堵上Sebastian的嘴唇，小心咬着舔着摩擦着，只有你，“都是你。”他加重了放在Seb腰上手掌的力度，传达肯定的情绪和信赖。这似乎有了效果，虽然还在不清醒的状态Seb的肩膀松弛了下来，束缚带移开露出勒痕。Chris继续有节奏地轻拍，他看到了固定的节扣，思考着什么时候合适再松开一部分带子。刚试图挪动位置拿开手，快要陷进床里的人伸手抓紧了他的背，凌乱的吐词提高了音调，再次用膝盖摩擦起Chris的小腹。  
“Seb，你听得见吗？我得停下来，我们。”

“Chris。”  
他永远不愿意听到这个嗓音如此喊出他的名字。

“……我不是故意，看见……真傻，你是对的……不该看……他们说得对，你也对……”

“告诉我你看到了什么。”  
等了很长的时间，Chris在Sebastian的语句里拾取急需的信息。情形有点让他想到，照顾被食物呛到的Dodger的时候，同样是一只手放在后颈抚摸施压，把他环抱在怀里，要是Seb能再小一些或是自己再宽阔一些就好了。关注着Dodger一点点吐出来的食物残渣，判断是隔夜的汉堡夹层牛肉还是其他的，祈祷千万不要是巧克力。重复的词句说了很久，也许是有些累了。不是什么狗语者，面对Dodger的呜咽束手无策；可至少我能听懂Seb，他鲜活善良柔软勇敢，他可以告诉我发生了什么。

“你可以的，Seb，看着我，来看着我。”  
Chris的声音非常清晰，湿漉漉的眼睛应声打开，四目相对。

“我需要听见你。告诉我，你看到了什么。”  
命令。第二遍重复的指令意味着不容辩驳，做你可以做到的，Sebastian，完成它。

“下午……今天下午，我看到你在GUILLOT，取走了一只，项圈。”

痛苦的事实。用完了最后的力气，Seb呼出胸腔里全部的气息，把所有的重量都交给了Chris。  
他稳稳接住，用双手拥住颤抖不住的身体，大脑飞速地运转。  
哦，是这样。

“那不是给你的。”  
Sebastian快吐出来了。

“同样也不是我的。”  
并不强壮的胃经受不起恶作剧式的捉弄，他不明白，屏住呼息。

“因为身体检查预约提前了，Scott拜托我去那里取他给Jason的礼物，自己直接从医院去Jason的公寓。虽然他平时也挺烦的，这件事交代了很多遍应该很重要。我答应他，把东西放在公寓门前左手边的盆栽后面，然后就回来了。路上有些堵车，但我认为回家也没有太过晚。”

所以  
Chris不知道。  
他什么都不知道。  
原本什么都不会知道。  
Sebastian知道自己的嘴张开了，听出Chris最后一句话里上扬的声调。  
Sebastian，你完蛋了。

自行暴露者守则1# 利用周围一切的工具手段尽可能多地遮住你的脸，别试图忘记反复重复的细节，多孔腔的器官有极大地可能泄露更多。  
扑腾一下整个人翻身过去，Chris看着爱人决意用枕头杀死自己的样子觉得好笑又可爱。他想碰碰还露在外面发红的耳朵，估计有点烫手，就看到枕头人发狠捂得更紧了，伴着一声简直像尾巴被高跟鞋踩住的哀嚎。

“对不起，我应该把这件事情全部告诉你。”  
后背交叉的绑带滑开了，Seb仍时不时一阵扭摆不愿安分在Chris怀里，晃眼的臀肉上留着某人的斑斑劣迹。理智对他的主人说此时的后背位不是好选择，他们还有对话没有进行完。

“我不完全是，怎么说，一无所知。”  
“Scott暗示过我很多次，他是Dom，Scott Evans我的弟弟你见过他的。Jason是我们的朋友，同时也是Scott的Sub，他们在一起已经一年多了，感谢上帝，他以前可不是这样……他们之间我知道的不多，Scott说你可能需要更多的照顾更明确的交流，还有床上的部分……我骂了他，就像小时候一直以来的那样。”  
自行暴露者守则2#自以为是，高明是不存在的赞语尤其针对一贯粗心的人的字典。暴光是慢性的过程，总有踪迹可寻问题是你在不在找。  
Scott，Chris的弟弟，同样金发同样高大，另一个Evans。上次见面的时候Jason有在吗，该死如果他能用点心而不是因为在Chris家里就只顾着肆无忌惮地挑逗，构想着没可能实施的游戏。

“并不是因为别的，我不喜欢别人把你放在讨论和考虑的位置上，他们没有权利这么做，也没有资格来指导我们的关系。但他可能有一点是对的，我是彻头彻尾的自大狂。从平时我们在一起的时候，你划伤手指仰视我的样子，餐厅里想抽走我胳膊压住的菜单又收回手，我不知道你是不是明白我在说什么，操，我自己也不懂……我想，我能感觉到你的与众不同，一直能，你应该有更多。”  
“有些时候我会选择性的忽视，我只是不确定……当然也不知道怎么开口，如果知道你可能不需要我那比什么都让人无法接受，都……”  
SebastianStan是全世界最蠢最幸运的傻子。他为此获得了世界上最好的傻小子的心。

“不，停下，别说傻话。就凭着刚才，你……Chris，你能给我一切。”  
“意思是说，我的表现不错？”

自行暴露者守则3#承认吧，你等着被发现，小混蛋。  
你他妈简直是神。  
St Christopher保佑他的每个春梦。

“或许我们可以试试。”

他们像二重积分符号依偎在床上，Chris的一句，不啻惊雷。这是邀请，这不是玩笑，Sebastian吃着Chris送来的一颗又一颗葡萄，剥去了黑色的皮果肉看起来浅了一层，他试着消化几个词的意思，想在Chris脸上找到一点提示或是引导。Chris只是微笑，低头过分认真地剥开下一颗葡萄。

“你知道GUILLOT的意思么，先生，”Sebastian斟酌着字句，这是严肃的话题意味着决定，并不想流露出半点激动混合着不安的情绪，然而颤抖的嗓音出卖了他。那个等着被揭发的男孩。  
“是Guillotine（断头台）。”

如果不是重新被拾起，Sebastian几乎要忘了脖子皮圈上两根用来收紧的黑绳。Chris的手指也成了紫色，坚定的纹路从自己这里滑向他的颈部，绕了一圈，系成了不太好看的蝴蝶结。足够紧，并不痛。

“Off my head，La Dame de Coeur（红桃皇后）。”

他甜蜜的暴君笑得和孩子一般快乐。

On va voir.  
Let's See.


End file.
